


“Is it true?”

by ImagineRedwood



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Angst, Betrayal, Family Drama, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-30 01:32:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17214500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineRedwood/pseuds/ImagineRedwood
Summary: Request: "Imagine being Gemma and John's daughter, Jax's sister and you overhear Gemma and Clay talking about what they did to JT."





	“Is it true?”

“Hello?”

You called out into your mom's house as you opened the door and walked in. After knocking for 2 minutes and getting no response, you decided to let yourself in, gun already drawn as you walked into the house. Both Gemma’s Escalade and Clay's bike were parked out front so they should be home. They never made you wait more than 30 seconds before they got the door to let you in and you were more than anxious as you silently shut the door behind you. Now in the house, you could hear them talking in the bedroom, their voices on the aggressive aide as they spoke to each other. You rolled your eyes at their bickering and you slowly walked towards their bedroom, putting your gun away, ready to jump in the room and scare them for leaving you outside.

You walked up to the bedroom door and placed your hand on the wood, ready to push it open when you heard your father’s name leave Clay’s mouth. Your brows knitted in confusion, Clay never saying your father’s name. He usually acted as if the man didn’t exist and you usually left it alone. It was only if someone else brought him up that Johns name would come from Clay. No here he was speaking of him, to your mother no less. As far as you’d seen, they’d never spoke about JT with each other.

You placed yourself closer to the door and put your ear closer to the crack, listening intently.

“It doesn’t matter Clay. Maybe he was right. Maybe this will fuck up the club. The poor bastard was always trying to stop the club from getting in with guns. He knew it would turn bad. We thought we knew better but maybe he was right-”

“He wasn’t! He didn’t know shit. Neither do you. This club needs guns, it’s what we do. All our money practically comes from running arms. You think I’m gonna stop that just because you think it’s a bad idea?”

“John thought it was a bad idea.”

“Yeah and that’s why we killed him!”

Your eyes widened into saucers as you stood at the door, unable to process what you had just heard.

“We nothing! You killed him clay.”

“Yeah because you wanted me to. Don’t try and push the blame on me. You wanted him dead just as much as I did.”

There was a silence that rang out inside the room, a thick tension cutting its way through the air even past the door as Clay spoke again.

“We both killed him. You were the brains and I was the bronze. You didn’t want him around any more than I did. We killed him to stop him from sabotaging this club. Don’t think I won’t do the same thing again.”

There was a silence again and you quickly pulled yourself away from the door, contemplating what to do. Half of you wanted to bust in and confront them, tear into them and get to the bottom of what you’d just heard while the other half knew you should quickly slip out before they found out you were there and take the time to process this revelation. Spinning around, you quickly and quietly walked away from the bedroom door, slipping out the front door and walking to your car. Sitting in the driver's seat, you placed your hands on the steering wheel, your whole body wracked with shivers. All your life you’d thought John to be weak, something both Gemma and Jax had always pushed on you. Now you were realizing that maybe things weren’t so simple. Maybe John was strong. Too strong, and that’s what had gotten him killed. Not wasting any more time, you turned on the car and sped out of their driveway, heading to the cabin. You didn’t know what the whole truth was but you knew that if there was anyone that did know and would tell you, it was Piney.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Is it true?”

“Listen kid,-”

“Answer me.”

Piney stayed staring at you, conflict waging behind his eyes. He didn’t want to hurt you, tell you something that would break your heart. He knew though that you and your brother Jax were the only hope the club had left. Jax listened to you and valued your opinion, always had. It was a pet peeve of Gemma’s that sometimes your words would outweigh hers when it came to guiding him. Piney knew that you were his last chance to make things right, to not let John’s death be in vain.

“It’s true. Gemma and Clay killed your father. John wanted to keep the club clean, get away from all the shit that was bringing us down and getting us locked up. He wanted to stop running arms, stop the muling. Clay didn’t want that. That son of bitch has always been about the money. What we are now, the mess that this club has become? This is exactly what your father tried to avoid. The pain and the bloodshed, he knew this was where we would end up.”

Suddenly piney stood up from his recliner and looked at you, staring into your eyes for a moment before walking away and going into his room. You watched from your spot as he pulled a chest out of the top shelf of his closet, putting it down on the bed and popping it open. He stared down at the box for a second before reaching in and pulling some papers out of it, the material old and stained yellow. He held them tightly in his hand and looked at you from the side of the bed, walking back out to the living room and stopping right in front of you. Reaching down, he grabbed one of your hands and pushed the stack of papers into it, holding your hand around it tightly.

“I think you should read this. Everything you need to know is in there. It’ll tell you more about your father than I ever could.”

With that, he leaned down and pressed a kiss to your forehead, turning around and heading to the kitchen for a drink.

Looking down, you read the title typed across the front page of the packet.

‘The Life and Death of Sam Crow.   
How the Sons of Anarchy Lost their way.   
By John Thomas Teller.’


End file.
